


whatever may lurk

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Harry hunts for a monster.





	whatever may lurk

**Author's Note:**

> 004/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge
> 
> Written for prompt #15 - promise

Harry bites back a curse at the near painful twinge in his knees from kneeling on the hard floor, mindful of his captive audience's young ears.  
  
Quietly, carefully, wand drawn out and light beaming from it, he bends down to illuminate the area under the bed.  
  
It's empty, of course, save for a few dust bunnies -- just as expected.  
  
Harry sighs with dramatic relief and pulls himself back up, flashing Lily a reassuring smile. "There's nothing there, sweetheart."  
  
Lily shuffles on nervous little feet. "Are you _sure_?"  
  
Harry chuckles, wry. "My eyes aren't _that_ bad, Lils. No monsters, I promise."


End file.
